


Next

by tinytrash575



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x20, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, nine toed Stiles, this may be the shortest thing ive ever written lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytrash575/pseuds/tinytrash575
Summary: Stiles and Lydia discuss going back to college after the defeat of the Inuk Ite. Set a few hours after.





	Next

“This is gonna look so weird when the bandage comes off,” Stiles thought aloud as he studied his bandaged foot poking out of the covers of his bed, screwing his face up and squinting at it as he elevated his foot higher into view. “It’s even kinda weird to look at now.” From beside him, Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Oh my god,” she groaned, shoving her face into his shoulder in exasperation. “Would you stop talking about your toe? This is the fifth time you’ve brought it up since we got back here.” After making sure Scott was okay, Stiles wanted to check in with his dad, so he and Lydia had ended up back at his house.

“I think a more appropriate statement would be stop talking about my lack of toe,” he retorted, making Lydia roll her eyes hard. Stiles turned his attention to her. “And hey, this lack of toe managed to get you two extra days with me.”

“Oh yeah?” questioned Lydia, rolling onto her back so she could meet his eyes without straining her neck. “And how did it manage that?” Stiles relaxed his leg and folded one arm behind his head, glancing over at Lydia.

“Because I’m officially signed off until then,” he explained. Lydia raised her eyebrows. “The FBI wanted to give me as much recovery time as possible since shooting off the toes of interns is generally frowned upon.”

“On field operations that they shouldn’t have even been on in the first place,” she added, leaning closer to him and smiling into his bare shoulder. He smiled back at her, until a thought reached him and he pulled back, mild shock decorating his face.

“Damn it,” he said, with a tone of unpleasant surprise. “They’re never going to let me out in the field again.” Lydia sighed heavily.

“Of course that’s your first concern,” she muttered in completely unsurprised exasperation. Things went quiet as Lydia let Stiles mourn the loss of his field experience as an intern, all the while trying not to smile over how utterly predictable he was. Eventually he broke the silence.

“So what about you?” he asked her. “Have you called MIT?”

“Yeah,” she told him, thinking of the series of email exchanges she’d had with the admissions team shortly before everything had gotten seriously bad. She knew she had a place even if she had missed registration. “I can start whenever I’m ready.” Stiles shot her a surprised look. “Hey, turns out being a genius gets you a lot of leeway.”

“What did you tell them?” he asked her, still amazed that she had pulled it off.

“That I had a family emergency,” she answered, smiling slightly. Lydia wondered if they would ask for further details once she got there, and whether she should tell them about being shot. She’d told Stiles about it just before they’d gone to his room, which had created a heated but quickly resolved discussion.

“Ah,” said Stiles, nodding.

“I’ve had an idea,” Lydia stated after a minute of comfortable silence, turning over onto her side with enthusiasm.

“Do share,” Stiles replied, smiling at her sudden animation.

“You’re flying back to Virginia, right?” asked Lydia, moving her hand to rest it on his chest, tracing patterns over his collar bone with her finger.

“Yeah,” he answered, sighing slightly under her touch. “Since Derek can’t exactly drive me back now that he managed to evade FBI capture.”

“Maybe I should come with you,” said Lydia, a wide smile plastered on her face as she revealed her idea. Stiles blinked at her, his mouth falling slightly open.

“Think about it,” Lydia started to elaborate. “We both need to be on the east coast, and I’m pretty sure that Scott and everybody else wouldn’t be too pleased with me if I kept you to myself on your last two days in Beacon Hills.” She slowed her speech down as her sentence came to an end, her voice lowering a pitch as she kissed his shoulder.

“That’s actually a pretty good idea,” Stiles told her, feeling her smile against his skin.

“This way,” she drawled, her lips brushing his skin as they moved. “I can stay with you for a few days before heading up to Boston.”

“I’m liking this plan more and more,” he said, closing his eyes an shivering at the way her lips felt against him, reminding himself of how much he’d missed her. “But you might wanna check that there are still tickets available on my flight.” A slip of urgency changed his tone.

“I’m sure it can wait,” said Lydia, figuring that it would be better to wait until it was no longer the early hours of the morning. “If not then I’ll just catch the next flight out,” she continued, her warm smile suddenly turning mischievous. “I’m sure you’re a pain to fly with anyway.”

“Hey,” exclaimed Stiles as Lydia grinned at him, giggling as he rose on his elbow and leaned over her, staring down at her with feigned offence.

“Love you,” she said sweetly, smiling up at him from where he hovered over her.

“I love you too,” he replied, all traces of outrage gone from his voice and replaced with softness. Their eyes met for a brief second, and then he was leaning down to kiss her, revelling in the feeling of his lips on hers as she pulled his body over her, which was going well until a sharp pain flared in his foot and then shot up his leg.

“Oww,” he hissed, immediately lifting his foot off the mattress, his body teetering unsteadily over Lydia.

“What is it?” she asked, her voice tight with concern as she gripped his back, feeling him struggle to stay upright.

“My toe,” he winced, already moving off of her. “You’re gonna have to…” he waved his hand around in a circle to instruct her to flip them over as he fell onto his back. Lydia sat up and moved to straddle his lap.

“Oh my god,” she grumbled in frustration as she made herself comfortable. “That freaking toe.”

“Are you really going to be this mean when it isn’t even here to defend itself?” said Stiles, grinning up at her as she rolled her eyes and sighed, before being overcome by laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of his comment.

“Shut up you dork,” she replied through a smile so wide it was painful, shaking her head before leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
